Talon's Halloween Adventures
by Applet
Summary: Time to be scared! Time to be frightened! Halloween approaches! And it certainly will be a test of courage for the Noxus assassin. It's time for Talon to prove that he is not scared of love just as much as he is not scared of the battle. Chapters will be posted daily, the last chapter will be posted on October 31st (hopefully)
1. Chapter 1 Talon's Resolve, 5 Days

_O_ctober 27th, Institute of War, Champion Dorms,

_Dear Journal,_

_The Halloween party is coming up! I don't want it to be the same as last year! I was too scared and nervous, but I certainly won't repeat the same mistake this year! _

_This all began when Noxus decided to join the Institute of War's Halloween celebration to commemorate 4 years since the establishment of the League of Legends, and they are doing it again! Of course, Demacia was also invited to take part. But that's not the point. In order to make the night memorable, the Institute of War held a ball, at midnight of course, and invited each of the Valoran nations to send their couples. This was intended to create a friendly atmosphere where rival nations can be at ease, and each nation's champions can enjoy one of their few days off and not worry about politics and war. This year is going to be the 5th Year Halloween Celebration, and I heard that the Institute was going to add some new attractions. I can't wait to finally take a day off! _

_Well, last year, it was not enjoyable for me. Most of the champions that attended the ball were already couples. There were the really popular ones; such as Garen and Lux, as well as Katarina and Darius. There were some less popular ones, but still known, such as Varus and Lulu, and Shen and Akali. There were even some that were unexpected, like Soraka and Urgot, Yasuo and Vi, Leona and Corki, Pantheon must be raging so hard at that one. _

_Then there's me. Just me, a Noxus assassin, stylish, but no one notices. It seems like most of the champions that attended were already paired and ready for the ball. Of course, like any celebration, there are a handful of champions that don't seem to enjoy any celebrations at all. Champions and like Renekton, Nasus, and Azir are only there to represent their civilization of Shurima, although Azir seems particularly drawn to the Freljord Cryophoenix Anivia, not sure how that one is going to end up. Then there's her. Of course, it just had to be. _

_Demacia's prince; Jarvan the 4th, is always busy with his state matters, so the prince never attends a voluntary meeting, much less a celebration. The same goes for our Noxus High-Commander Swain, although I'm not sure what Swain has to do since he doesn't go to many meetings. Anyways, not wanting to be outdone, Jarvan sends, of course, his whole royal guard of champions to represent him. What has he to fear? Afterall, it is implied that Noxus and Demacia are at a temporary peace at the moment, especially during this celebration when aggressive actions from either sides will be met with frowns and disgust. Well the prince is most certainly busy with more than just state matters, rumors say that the prince has many fan girls, champions and citizen alike, the most notable being Shyvanna the Half-Dragon. The best part is coming up._

_Among those fan girls, some whom the prince may never notice, is my crush. Yes, I do have a crush on a Demacian. I know it is forbidden to have a crush in Noxus, especially on someone from Demacia, but Halloween is a day when everyone can forget their political differences. Anyhow, I have my eyes set on the one and only Grand Duelist, you guessed it! I've been watching Fiora ever since she entered the League to fight for Demacia, and for anyone who picks her as their champion. _

_Just like myself, Fiora was wandering alone during the celebration last year. She looked a little sad, as if not sure what to do. Many summoners and champions alike asked her for a dance, but she politely declined them all. I was trailing her pretty well, assassin skills are best for stalking, regardless of the intent. Anyhow, Fiora didn't dance with anyone last year, but it pained me to see her walk off by herself into the night. She didn't even walk with the rest of the Demacians. I, of course, didn't have the courage to do anything but watch._

_But this year I will change. This year, I'll make sure that I make Fiora happy. 4 more days, just be patient._

~Talon


	2. Chapter 2 Small Talk, 4 Days

October 28th, Institute of War, Training Grounds,

_Dear Journal,_

_4 days left. If only I started recording this sooner, maybe I would've acted sooner as well._

_I sat next to Fiora this morning for breakfast! She didn't seem too worried. I've noticed for some time that Fiora doesn't eat with the other Demacians. Not sure, but I did hear something about how her father cheated in a competition, which ruined her family name and honor. Well, I understand that honor is important, for assassins and duelists alike. But that's not a reason for the other Demacians to distance themselves. In the end, she is still a champion from Demacia, and relatively new to the Fields of Justice, the other champions should welcome her. _

_Maybe this was coming out of her own guilt. Fiora does seem proud, maybe a little too proud. It has come to my worry that I can see single droplets of tears, sometimes, rarely actually, as if Fiora does not enjoy being alone and would rather prefer company. I don't know if the others notice, but then again, probably no one watches her as intensely as I do. But that's what I admire of her. She puts on a mask of a proud Demacian champion that endures the pain of being alone and secluded, all for honor and pride. As an assassin, I admire that quality in anyone. _

_Breakfast was good today! I don't usually eat so much food, but I was feeling especially hungry. And nervous. And sweaty. And I don't remember what I ate. To describe our schedule in a few words, champions get off-time to eat and sleep, although it is possible to be summoned at any time, so I guess we don't really have any off-time. Due to popularity, some champions had less free time than others, as they are constantly summoned for their abilities and conformity of a certain "meta". I myself was gaining popularity, being played in major tournaments, until recently. My blades broke, my back-ups are rusty, I am still waiting for my new blades, so I can't really cut anyone's throat (ahaha). That alone made reverted me back to my unpopular state.  
><em>

_Well, lucky for me, Fiora is one of those with a lot of free time. Even luckier, she doesn't seem to have anyone in particular to talk to. So, as I sat next to her, preparing my fork and knives, I did the first thing that came to mind. I told her "Good morning".  
><em>

_And suddenly, it seemed like an electric shock coursed through Fiora's body, she seemed more awake, more alert. That, in turn, sent a shock through me as well, and I became more alert. And in an instant, both of us threw our forks and utensils away, and we had our hands on our blades, though neither wanted to draw their weapons. Once we realized that neither meant harm, we put our hands back on the table, and started searching for our forks. We threw our forks in the opposite direction, but once we came back to our table, Fiora let out a giggle. _

_Just as I was about to put my fork down, and attempt to make small talk, I felt the usual tug of energy. I looked around me and saw the familiar blue summoning light. I was being called upon, and it was a call I could not refuse, someone required my skills. "NO! Not now!" I thought to myself. Fiora looked a little hesitant, maybe even a little worried, as if there was something she wanted to tell me. So I gave her a wave, reassuring her that I will be back, although I'm not sure if she got the message. Most likely not, my hand-wave was a little shaky. _

_By the time I had finished my match, enemy team had a Ziggs and dragged the match out, Fiora was already gone. I rushed to my Noxus compatriots' table, where Darius and Draven were having a laugh with Katarina, and frantically asked where Fiora went. Darius told me I need a bigger blade, Draven told me I need more style, and Katarina just winked and told me to hurry up. Thus, I took off and did a lap around the Institute, without any success. I drew the attention of many, and rumors were starting to spread that I was chasing someone, not that they were wrong. By the time I came back, my food had gone cold. Of course, I can always get more food. Maybe that's why I was so hungry, I ran around the Institute looking for a Demacian champion that may or may not have the intention to make small talk, all after a long match.  
><em>

~Talon


	3. Chapter 3 Top Lane Skirmish, 3 Days

October 29th, Institute of War, Training Grounds,

_Dear Journal,_

_Remember how I said I never got to see Fiora again yesterday? Well, that was a semi-lie. I did get to see her. In fact, I actually got picked again later that day for another match as midlaner, and guess what, Fiora got picked as well, but as the opposite team's top laner. _

_If there was any signs of regret, well, she didn't show it. As I predicted, my team's Jax got beat up pretty badly, despite many young and unproven summoner's opinions about how Jax just needs to Counterstrike and crush Fiora. I myself was not doing too badly against the enemy midlaner Syndra, and bot lane was even for both sides. It seems that both team picked junglers that prefer Feral Flare over ganking, thus neither team received any jungle help. In fact, other than the one-sided massacre by Fiora, the match was more or less even._

_It got to a point where our top laner was threatening to ragequit if he had to lane another minute against Fiora, so I offered to switch to toplane and relieve pressure, since Jax would stand a better chance against Syndra, at least, that was what I hoped. _

_Did I really hope that? Of course not. Syndra builds Ability Power, Jax would only get smashed more if he went mid, but that was not my concern. I just wanted to see Fiora again. This time, as a champion. _

_So I did what assassins do, hide in a bush, wait for the enemy to use their abilities on minions, jump in with my combo, and hope I have enough damage to force them away. Against targets who don't build armor, my combo is almost instantaneous, and can catch almost anyone off guard, so I would definitely get the advantage for the first few moments. The next few moments would be equally as important because my skills would be all used and I would be vulnerable, but my experience as an assassin has taught me how to cope with situations and draw out a fight, until my skills are back up._

_But that was not the case. As I hid in a bush by the river, Fiora was running straight at me. Was she unaware that I was here? If so, she would not be the first, and this would be over quick. Still, Fiora kept running at me, her blade drawn, it was then that I knew I was standing on a ward. I saw the almost invisible , but certainly not unnoticeable, _barrier_ that signaled her Riposte stance was ready. My cover was blown, Fiora may not be an assassin in skill, but she is just as strong as any in assassination.  
><em>

_My cover was blown, I had to escape and find another opportunity. I used my Shadow Assault, sent all my blades flying, turned invisible by blending in the light with my metal armor, and started running towards my minions. Bad move, Fiora had predicted my path, and started in the same direction, so I switched my path and headed for the topside bushes. _

_Now Fiora was confused. She must have thought I was heading for safety once I was exposed. I readied by next blade, then jumped at her with the intent of Cutthroat. Unfortunately, my pre-ordered blades had not come yet, my current blade was simply too dull to cut anything. Instead of going for the throat, I hit her leg as hard as I could. She stumbled, but quickly stood up again, her leg clearly injured, a thin trail of red flowing. But she had her blade pointed towards me, ready to Lunge. I could easily catch her by surprised if I hadn't used my Shadow Assault, but if I get caught by her lunge, there's no guarantee I'll end up with just a bruise. On the other hand, Fiora's leg was injured, there's no guarantee she won't get more hurt if she Lunged. I backed off a little towards her turret as she backed off into my minion line. Her minions were busy fighting my minions and dying to my turret._

_We circled each other, while I was moving clockwise to rejoin my minions, she was moving clockwise and mirrored my movements. Both of us were ready to fight in a moment. I felt sweat trickle down the side of my head, as I readied my blades for my Rake. We stared at each other, by then both our minions have evaporated after being defeated by each other and my turret. Top lane was silent, save for Fiora's ragged breathing from her injured leg, which stopped bleeding. I had missed my chance to deal a severe blow. I slowed my breathing to a controlled pace, and tried to calm down. I was a champion before anything, my feelings are unimportant. If I have to, I will fight with the intent to kill. _

_Suddenly, I heard a distinct and familiar sound of the of a light bell. Syndra had gotten the upper hand in midlane, and Jax was nowhere to be seen. By that time, the enemy botlane had gotten the advantage after their jungler stopped farming and ganked. Meanwhile, my jungler was still farming his Feral Flare. The enemy team had pushed bottom lane all the way into the inhibitor turret without me noticing. Talk about map awareness, I was too tunneled in the fight top lane I didn't see what happened bottom lane. _

_With a sigh of relief, I requested my summoner to use his Recall spell and summon me back to base so I can help bottom lane. As a blue light surrounded me, I took one last look at Fiora. Her wound was already healed, her leg was working fine, as if our skirmish in top lane never happened. She had a serious look, the same when she first joined the League to clear her family name. There was no doubt, this was the deadly Demacian Grand Duelist, sworn enemy of Noxus, the champion that every Noxus soldier feared, and every Noxus champion wanted to fight her in battle._

_In the end, we lost the match. Our jungler, after farming for what seemed like an eternity, rushed in thinking he was a god of some sort, only to be defeated and sent running back to our Fountain. I never saw Fiora again during that match, or later in the day for that matter. The enemy team was too strong, and much more coordinated. Jax simply stood at our Fountain, without a word, and watched as our Nexus was being destroyed. I too watched, I was too tired and weary to make any desperate plays, our team moral had been crushed, no one wanted to fight anymore. _

_Today I had a day off, I was too tired to train. I ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner alone, I had a lot in my mind, especially about yesterday's matches. I caught a glimpse of Fiora, but she was talking to a weaponsmith and looked quite busy, so I decided not to bother her._

_I hope to see her again sometime soon. There's a lot I want to talk about. _

~Talon


	4. Chapter 4 Jack in the Box, 2 Days

October 30th, Great Common Hall, Institute of War

_Dear Journal,_

_Everything is becoming festive! Champions and summoners alike are becoming more and more friendly to each other. Rival factions' champions have already begun to help each other decorate the Institute of War with pumpkins, spider webs, and fake bats. Jayce and Viktor, two champions that dislike each other, were helping with the lighting effects and sound system, while Nautilus, being so tall, was holding up a basket of props for Morganna and Kayle to put on high up on the wall. To ensure no accidents occured, the League called off every match off for today and tomorrow, wouldn't want a basket of props to fall and smash to pieces if someone summoned Nautilus. Everyone seemed to forget that there was such thing as the League of Legends, everyone wanted to enjoy the few days they have to the fullest._

_Not only were the champions and summoners helping with the decoration, but Halloween is just as much about the costumes as well!. I was eager to see the new costumes this year, most of all, I wanted to see what costume Fiora was going to wear. Hehe. _

_So what was I doing while everyone was decorating? Well, Darius and Draven thought it would be a good idea to max a life-size jack in the box, and, after obtaining the blueprints from Shaco, they decided that it was too complicated to follow the blueprints. So they found a big crate, painted over it, and told me to hide inside. They drilled a hole for me to see through, although it wasn't very big and I could not see much, and told me to jump out whenever someone came close. Draven had obtained a machine they called a "camera", an experimental design from Piltover that seems to capture still images and print them onto a paper. The "camera" was big, but it can easily be concealed between two walls. Draven wanted to see everyone's reaction when I jumped out. To make matters more interesting, I had to put on a disguise of a ghost. Darius extinguished many of the candles from the main chandelier that kept the section of the hall well lit, so that it was a little dark. _

_To be honest, it was kind of funny to see people's reactions. Draven and I had a good laugh when we looked at the photos after a few hours. Darius was busy somewhere else, but he said he would join us at the end of the day. Most of the people walking by were frightened, while others, primarily champions, didn't even flinch. A few even dropped their stack of documents and we had to help them pick everything up. One summoner was so scared he ran the other way. _

_Well, everything was going as planned, until Fiora walked by. Since the League declared the day to be a non-fighting no-match day, Fiora didn't bring her sword. She was walking with Syndra, both carrying boxes of tools and props. I, of course, didn't anticipate this situation, I was having too much fun. When Fiora walked by, I jumped out with a nasty look, as I normally would when I scare people. Immediately, the boxes were dropped with a loud noise, both champions were stunned, and Fiora started crying! She had her hands buried in her face, quickly turned, and ran the opposite way!  
><em>

_I looked pretty foolish. Even Draven didn't have a word to say. Syndra walked up, and slapped me hard across the face. She pointed in the direction that Fiora ran, and told me to go and apologize, but first to get rid of the ridiculous ghost costume I was wearing. She said never to do something like that again, which pretty much killed the mood for the remainder of the day. _

_I quickly jumped out of the crate, took off my ghost costume, and sprinted in the direction Syndra pointed. Draven was about to say something when Syndra stopped him and took him away. It didn't take long, there was a line of people looking in one direction. I simply had to ask, and they told me they saw Fiora running down the hall. I kept running where there was people, then I came across an area I didn't even know existed. It was a small park with a large fountain in the middle. I heard someone sobbing, so I cautiously approached the fountain. I circled the fountain until I saw Fiora, hands in her face, and tears streaming down.  
><em>

_This was awkward for me. What was I suppose to do? I've been around when Katarina and her Sister Casseopeia talked about guys and relationship, and how they think it would be dreamy if a guy put his arms around their shoulders. So I gulped a big amount of air, exhaled, counted to ten, and took a step forward. So far, no reaction from Fiora, which I think its a good thing. _

_I took the next big step. Slowly, I reached for her shoulder. I got close, until Fiora slapped my hand out of the air. Well, I think that was it. She didn't want me around, there was no point sticking around. I was done, nothing more for me to do. Slowly, I walked off, and back towards my room. I was disappointed in the turn of events, if only I didn't get sucked into Darius and Draven's jack in the box idea. _

_My arms felt heavy as I walked across the hall. Again, I heard murmuring of the people around me, something about a failed confession. I guess they are right. I don't quite remember what happened afterwards, I think I fell asleep or something._

~Talon


	5. Chapter 5 HAPPY HALLOWEEN TALON AND CO

October 31st, Institute of War

_Dear Journal_

_Today is Halloween. Not much else to say, I stayed in my room for most of the day. I recently received news of my new blades, they might not arrive at all, which left me even more empty. I used to think assassin's make their luck, I guess my luck isn't that well made after all. I wouldn't call my current state being depressed, but it certainly felt like I was lacking something. _

_Outside, lots of cheers, yelling, and explosions, people seem to enjoy themselves. I figured I might as well go and see the commotion. I was met with Nocturne, another champion who isn't very popular, but had his spotlight before. Weird champion to be honest. Built like an assassin, still uses Randuin's Omen, which is not a common item for most assassins. Anyways, we got on the topic of how fine some of the newer champions looked, and who we have our eyes on, normal guy to guy conversation, and surprisingly, Nocturne was in a similar position 8 months ago, something which I definitely wasn't expecting. Nocturne didn't go into much details, but he did mention that he lacked confidence in himself at first, but he gradually got better at talking to people. I would've liked to hear more, but another champion, Morgana, called him over from the crowd. Nocturne politely excused himself and floated towards the crowd.  
><em>

_The day was just getting started, and I was quickly tired of watching everyone celebrate. I walked back to my room, closed the door, and began to occupy myself with rearranging my trophies and spoils of assassination from the days before I joined the League. Not that there was much to rearrange, but I wanted to feel busy so I can take my mind off of things._

_What happened with Fiora? Not sure, I didn't see her, probably because I spent the majority of the day in my room. I didn't want to ask about her, I feel like we needed some time off, or maybe I'm just too worried. Fiora is a champion, she is a tough lady, she should be able to handle any scare. Maybe I caught her when she was most vulnerable. Champions aren't invincible afterall.  
><em>

_Not leaving my room was only part of the reason I_ didn't see Fiora_, it was mostly because I didn't know what to say if I did see her. I guess "Sorry" would be a good start, but I wouldn't know what to say next.  
><em>

_The last 5 days were pretty anti-climatic now that I think about it, I was on the verge of actually, potentially, maybe by a long stretch of the imagination, getting a girlfriend, something that no Noxian has ever done before, then it just fell apart. I guess I was more meant for the battlefield than anywhere else. _

_Actually, something did happen before the day ended. I heard a knock on my door sometime in the afternoon. I quickly got up, and, for some reason, I rushed to the door half-expecting it was going to be Fiora, or someone who was coming to get me to meet Fiora, or anything Fiora related. My heart skipped a beat or two when I turned the door knob.  
><em>

_It wasn't anything Fiora related. It was Katarina. She asked me how I was doing and if I was going to attend the evening ball later. I replied that I was not planning to attend, but she convinced me to attend with her since she wanted to dance and might need a partner. Not wanting to kill the mood, I accepted her invitation, and was told not to be late._

_Of course, Katarina didn't need a partner, she had plenty of people to choose from, but I thought I might as well stop sulking. As expected, many champions and summoners alike attended the evening ball, all well dressed. I looked a bit odd in my combat uniform, but no one seemed to mind. The previous day's decorations transformed the place into a semi-spooky Halloween banquet hall, what was originally just an unusually large common room. On one side, there were pictures of people being frightened by the jack in the box from yesterday, I stopped by and looked at them.  
><em>

_I looked around for my Noxus compatriots, Draven and Darius were on the other side of the room, having a blast and a drink. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned and was met with a cheerful Katarina, elegantly dressed. She said she was happy that I made it, and stopped by to say hi, telling me to enjoy my time. There was a man beside her, and it only took me a moment to realize it was the Demacian Vanguard Captain, Garen, who also seemed quite happy. The two of them walked off after having a brief chat, looking at them acting so friendly only made me a little jealous. _

_The air of festivity was too much, so I took a walk outside. I followed the paved road around the Institute of War, not sure what I was thinking at that time or where I was going. I didn't see Fiora, although I met numerous champions that night. I still felt a little empty, even a little sad. If by some chance, or fate, or whatever, I met Fiora, I didn't even know where to start. I wanted to apologize, I wanted to let her know how much I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to tell her I don't really know what to talk about, I wanted to her to share her interests, and to share mine as well, I wanted to let her know what she means to me, as a champion in and out of Summoner's Rift._

_But until then, I'll just have to wait, and continue performing on the Fields of Justice as Noxus' assassin; the Blade's Shadow. _

~Talon

**Author's Note**

**Happy Halloween everyone! This is the final chapter for this story, and I hoped you all enjoyed your read through the chapters! **

**I have to admit, I wasn't quite sure where I was going with this one. I didn't know that Talon x Fiora was already an existing ship, I wanted to create something unique and different. Oh well, I hope my story was worthy. **

**Thank you all readers who have read the chapters, thank you to everyone who left a comment, and of course, thank you to Riot Games for creating League of Legends in the first place!**

**Enjoy your day everyone!**

**~Applet**


End file.
